


Eiji X Iyo

by Oskis the Mad Mangaka (Osuka)



Category: Big Order (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Innocent moments, Kissing, Love, cute moments, illusion pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-06-09 11:25:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6903922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Osuka/pseuds/Oskis%20the%20Mad%20Mangaka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Iyo, 4th hand of Group of Ten has fallen in love with Eiji after the events of Izumo. The story follows Iyo's and Eiji's relationship. This FanFic is based on Big Order, drawn and written by Sakae Esuno, the one who created Mirai Nikki. Enjoy! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1# Iyo's date

Chapter 1# Iyo’s Date

After what happened in Izumo, Iyo has been thinking a lot. She hasn’t come out of her room since what happened in the Izumo Cave. She touched her ribbon and blushed. She was probably thinking about him. Yes, Iyo has confessed her love to Eiji Hoshimiya. Iyo had signs of romantic affection towards since the Yamaguchi incident. She looked at herself in the mirror and moved her hand and touched her belly. She was thinking about their future child, The child of Iyo and Eiji. Iyo closed her eyes and sat on her bed. She was wearing her normal red and purple miko suit as always. She wanted everyone seeing her as a miko. She was obedient child and she listened and believed her father. After all, she was from a religious family. Iyo heard knocking and panicked a little. The silence of her room was ruined.  
Eiji was at her door and asked:  
“Hey, Iyo, do you have a moment?”  
“Yes, Eiji-sama, please come in!”, She said with a happy tone. Eiji came in and was calm as always. He somehow got used to be in other rooms, but he is in Iyo’s room. The rooms in Group of Ten’s HQ isn’t a big deal for him. Iyo was looking at him and was flustered.  
“Listen, Iyo. About what happened in that cave, I am sorry you got yourself into this and you know… I just wanted to let you know that… I am really happy to hear that you like me.”, Eiji said and didn’t look at Iyo because he was nervous. He luckily could put his sentences together when he spoke.  
“Really!? Eiji-sama… are you saying that y-you l-like m-me?”, Iyo questioned Eiji and looked at the floor. Eiji and Iyo were both blushing and it seemed super cute. Eiji was scratching his neck and finally said those golden words to Iyo’s confession back there in Izumo.  
“Yes. My answer is yes to you.”, Eiji said. Iyo was crying a little. She was so happy that she couldn’t hold her tears. The tears of joy made Eiji worried.  
“Hey, are you alright, Iyo. Did I say something wrong. Or is it just that you are happy?”, Eiji asked and panicked a little.  
“Eiji-sama. I’m crying because I’m happy. I am so happy that I can even say it.”  
“Iyo… I.”, Eiji said and stopped for a moment. Iyo wiped her tears and looked at the man she fallen for. She raised her hands and said:  
“Hold me, Eiji-sama!” Eiji didn’t hesitate at all. He hugged Iyo who felt the warm of Eiji’s body. Iyo closed her eyes and let the tears fall. The scene was so peaceful and beautiful. Iyo wanted to stay in this position for a whole day. The touch of Eiji was so persuading and she didn’t want to let her grab loose.  
“Hey, Iyo. I know this is too sudden to you, but.”  
“Yes, Eiji-sama?”, Iyo asked quietly.  
“Do you want to go on a date with me today?”, Eiji asked. He wasn’t flustered this time.  
“That would be wonderful, Eiji-sama. I would love to go with you. I only choose you, Eiji-sama.”, said Iyo who was overjoyed by the words of her beloved person. Iyo let go of him and wiped her tears of joy. Eiji felt his heart. It was racing like hell. Eiji’s body went an overdrive state.  
“Great, there should shops around this area so why don’t we go and have a look at something cool. What do you think, Iyo?”, Eiji said and asked.  
“Anything will do. As long as you are with me, Eiji-sama.”,  
“O-okay, cool. I will go ahead so I’ll be waiting for you there at the shopping area.  
“Yes. See you there Eiji-sama.”, Iyo and smiled at him. Her smile as like an angel’s. Eiji turned and left the room. After Eiji went ahead, Iyo sat back to her bed and felt her heart beating. She touched her chest and felt the warm of Eiji’s body. She said to herself: “I and Eiji-sama are together. I am the happiest person on earth.”

Hiiragi and Mari gave Iyo and Eiji a day off. They weren’t really interested about their current relationship but they had been busy these days. Eiji is now waiting at the shopping area. He is so excited, but this is totally different. He did these things with Rin back in Hiroshima.  
All they did was just eating various things. Eiji wondered what was in her mind during that day. He thought that she was super hungry or something. Eiji didn’t even give it a second thought because Iyo was approaching him. Iyo waved her arm and Eiji waved back. Iyo approaches quickly. Iyo had a cute red dress on her. Iyo was still wearing her dear ribbon.  
“So, Iyo, where do you wanna go first?”, Eiji asked.  
“Like a said, Eiji-sama. Everything what you choose is fine to me, but if you insist then let’s go see some clothes.”, Iyo answered.  
“Fine by me.”, answered Eiji.  
Iyo had an opportunity to hold hands with Eiji. She wanted to get this relationship to the next level. Iyo was flustered when walking with her beloved person. Iyo closely came near Eiji and touched his right hand.  
“Eiji-sama! C-can w-we hold hands?”, She asked.  
“Okay, I guess it’s alright.”, Eiji said and hold her hand. Iyo was pretty nervous. She felt Eiji’s warm hand. He held her hand so gently like they were prepared to dance or something. Eiji looked at her face and she did the same. They looked forward and were totally red like two fresh tomatoes.

“Eiji-sama look at those clothes. Aren’t they stylish?”, Iyo asked him curiously.  
“Yeah, they are. Hey look at those. They might fit. What do you think, Iyo?”, Eiji asked.  
“I would love to try them on, if that is okay for you, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo said and smiled at him and this made Eiji to turn red once again.

They bought the clothes and went to the nearest cafe. People were looking at them. A school student and a miko in a same place, holding hands and looking very innocent. Those who walked by found it very cute. Eiji was looking at other people in the shopping area. Iyo was looking away because she was happy and flustered. Eiji ordered cappuccino and Iyo ordered green tea. They sat on the round table. They were all alone. There was a moment of silence. They didn’t say anything. They drank a little and they looked at their cups. Iyo mumbling something and then she asked:  
“Eiji-sama? Are you happy to be with me?”  
“What’s this all of a sudden, Iyo. You know I am grateful to have you guys.”, Eiji answered.  
“You didn’t understand the question, did you?”, Iyo asked curiously and she was afraid of his answer.  
“To be honest with you. The way you are right now and how you have been helping me, I want to say that I am quite happy have you around. I can’t think about you being not there for me. So, yes, Iyo. I am happy have you by my side.”, Eiji declared and Iyo was thrilled. For his surprise he saw Iyo crying again. This was another happy moment in her life. Eiji tried to calm her down and said that she doesn’t have to cry about this. Eiji took a napkin from his pocket and took the tears off of her. Their faces were so close to each other. Iyo took the opportunity and kissed him.  
“Iyo, what was that. Uncalled for…”, Eiji said and reacted with a surprised look on his face.  
“This is a gift from me, Eiji-sama. You have to return the favor.”, Iyo answered and was ready to achieve a kiss from Eiji. Eiji waited two seconds and he closed his eyes kissed her. Their lips touch each other and it didn’t last even five seconds. Iyo then said:  
“Eiji-sama, I love you. I love you so much.”  
“Uh, I love you too, Iyo.”, Eiji answered.  
“Shall we go back to the HQ?”, Iyo asked curiously.  
“Sure, why not. We had our date and it seems you are happy, aren’t you, Iyo?”, Eiji asked.  
“Yes. I am so happy. This was the best day in my whole life and it’s all thanks to you, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo said and kissed Eiji on his cheek.

They drank their drinks and headed back to the HQ. On the way back home, they held hands once again.


	2. Chapter 2# A Night with Iyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji wants to go to his apartment and takes Iyo with him. Iyo's another great moment waits her there.

Chapter 2# A Night with Iyo

Eiji and Iyo have returned back to the HQ. Iyo went to her room happily and was singing something which made her feel happier than this. Eiji went to his room and went lying on the bed. He was exhausted. He looked at the ceilings of his room. He recalled the same room when he was captured by Rin. He shook his head and looked at his right hand. He felt the scent of a woman. Holding Iyo’s hand made him turn red. Eiji wondered if Iyo felt the same just now. Eiji, who is not an expert with women is wondering thing like these. Eiji relaxed his hand and legs and closed his eyes and smiled.

When Iyo returned to her room, She changed her red dress to her normal miko suit. Iyo was lying on her bed too. She was blushing and the scent of Eiji’s smell was stronger than perfume. Iyo was rolling on her bed having some lovely fantasies about him and Eiji being together. Iyo was so happy and she was making funny happy sounds. It wasn’t like this before she confessed to Eiji. Iyo touched her belly and closed her eyes. She had some kind of vision of their child. It seemed very bright according to her. She wanted to make sure that this vision will not change as long as she and Eiji are together.

Eiji heard the sound of keys. He remembered that he still had that key to his apartment. Eiji got an idea. Since there were nothing that was his property, he wanted to get some of his belongings to this HQ. Eiji got a feeling to take Iyo with him. Eiji went to Iyo’s room.

Eiji arrived to her door and knocked three times. Iyo jumped when she heard the sound of knocking and then she asked:  
“How is it?”  
“It’s me, Iyo!”  
“Eiji-sama?!”  
“I was wondering about one thing. Would you like to hear me out for a second?”, Eiji asked. He was hesitating and already red.  
“Of course, Eiji-sama! What do you have in mind?”, Iyo asked curiously with a delighted tone.  
“Would like to come to see my apartment? I mean I want to go get some of my things.”, Eiji explained.  
“Yes, of course. Wherever you go, I’ll be there, remember Eiji-sama.”, Iyo said.  
“Are leaving right now?”, she added.  
“Yeah. Are you ready to go?, Eiji asked.  
“Wait a minute, Eiji-sama. I will come.”, Iyo said. She put her sandals on and opened the door. Eiji, the man of her dreams is standing in front of her. Iyo suddenly turned red when she saw how close they were.”  
“So, let’s get going.”, Eiji said.  
“Y-yes.”, Iyo replied.

Iyo and Eiji had to get a ride to get to the apartment building. Eiji luckily remembered the location of the apartment building.  
“This takes a lot of your time. I have to apologize in advance.”, Eiji said and scratched his neck a little.  
“It’s okay. Spending time with you doesn’t bother me at all, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo answered and smiled at him. Eiji made an automatic blush. Eiji was staring at the road and hoped that a taxi would show up.

Looks like someone just made his wish come true. There was a taxi coming. Eiji waved his hand. Taxi stopped in front of them. Eiji opened the car door and told the driver the location. It happened quickly. Eiji and Iyo were sitting next to each other. Iyo took an opportunity to grab Eiji’s hand. She clearly wanted to hold it because she wanted to experience that scent again. Eiji didn’t mind at all and seemed happy about this. Two love birds were very quiet. The taxi driver didn’t take a single look at these love birds. Eiji was looking at the road and passing cars. Iyo was secretly watching him. She wondered was he troubled or something.  
“I-is something wrong, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo asked. She had a troubled face.  
“It’s nothing, Iyo. Don’t worry about it everything is fine. I am just looking at the view from the windows that’s all.”, Eiji explained.  
“Okay, good then.”, Iyo answered.

It took almost half an hour to get there. They got off of the car. Eiji grabbed his key from his pocket.   
“Here it is Iyo, let’s get inside!”, Eiji said.  
Eiji opened the door with the key. They entered the dark room of his. Eiji struggled to find the switch. He accidently touched it.  
“It sure is great to be finally here.”  
“So you have been living alone, Eiji-sama.”  
“Yeah. I really had to have a place to stay. Sena had her own in the hospital. Much to my misery.”, Eiji explained.

Iyo was surprised to be in Eiji’s room. This was his first time and she couldn’t resist the scent of Eiji. Everything there smelled like Eiji. Iyo entered the dream world again and Eiji was getting something from the closet.  
Then he asked:  
“Hey, Iyo. It’s too dark out there already so why don’t you stay here with me this night.”  
Iyo stopped dreaming and heard his phrase. Iyo turned red immediately but stayed quiet. Eiji was looking at her. He somehow knew that she would get that kind of reaction. The phrase echoed a while in her head. That’s the reason why she is so quiet.   
“Why are you so quiet, Iyo. You know what people say in this. People usually say that it means “yes”.”, Eiji said.  
Iyo turned and looked at Eiji. She was shaking a lot. Then she went on her knees and said:  
“Please, be gentle with me, Eiji-sama.”  
“What on earth are you saying, Iyo. You don’t need to be so formal with me. I mean we are officially a couple.”, Eiji said. He didn’t think these things carefully.  
“O-oh, I’m so sorry, Eiji-sama!”, she apologized and stood up.  
“Here are some blankets for you. You are going to sleep with me in my bed tonight.”  
“Hey Iyo… is everything alright? You look awfully red.”, asked Eiji.  
“I don’t really if you sleep with me in the same bed. I can sleep on the floor if that’s okay for you.”, he added and then he was interrupted by Iyo who protested this.  
“No, it’s fine, Eiji-sama. I don’t if it’s you. I’m sorry this all just happens so soon and like you said we are a couple and…”  
“Hey, don’t worry. This is my first time sleeping with you Iyo. I am excited and it feels awkward. I think you feel the exactly same thing. Am I right?”, Eiji said.  
“I knew there was something between us, Eiji-sama. We are connected by the wires of love.”, Iyo said out of nowhere and covered her mouth and now she was completely embarrassed about what she said to him.”  
“Maybe you are right, Iyo.”, Eiji replied  
“Are you sure about this?”, he asked.  
“If it’s Eiji-sama then yes.”, she said.  
Iyo had nothing to wear so she got Eiji’s pyjama. She went to the bathroom to get changed. She closed the door and smelled his pyjama. She had red face and she was breathing heavily. She couldn’t take it anymore. She had a nasty fetish to smell Eiji’s stuff.  
Iyo came out and Eiji was wearing just a t-shirt and his underpants. The bed was ready. Eiji turned off the lights and then he and Iyo went to the bed. Eiji was lying next to the wall. He got use to lie next to it. Iyo was lying next to him. Iyo went silent again. She kissed Eiji when he turned around.  
“This is a good night kiss, Eiji-sama.”  
“Thanks Iyo, here is yours.”, Eiji said and kissed her back.  
“I’m super happy, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo said and was crying a bit.  
“Well me too. Good night, Iyo.”, Eiji said and turned his back.  
Iyo went silent. Eiji delivered love of his to her. Iyo thought how lucky girl she is to have such a wonderful man sleeping next to them. Iyo praised the gods for this.  
Iyo came up with something and tried to ask something from Eiji but he already fell asleep. Iyo was looking at Eiji’s calm sleeping face. She smiled and kissed his forehead and whispered:  
“Good night, my Eiji-sama.”  
Iyo tied her hands around him and pushed herself next to his back. She had a big teddy bear to hold. She finally got some sleep.

Sun rose and and white light went to through the the window. Iyo’s and Eiji’s faces were close to each other. Eiji’s hands were tied around Iyo and vice versa.  
Iyo opened her eyes. She had a wonderful dream about Eiji and she looked at his sleeping face. Eiji opened his sleepy eyes and saw the face of his girlfriend who said:  
“Good morning, Eiji-sama. Did you sleep well?”  
“Good morning, Iyo. Yeah, I had a good night sleep what about you?”, Eiji said and asked.  
“I had a wonderful dream about you.”  
“I was in it?”, Eiji said and was surprised.  
“Yes. You were there with me. We were holding hands and kissing and it was so beautiful, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo described happily.  
“Yeah, I can imagine how beautiful it was.”, Eiji answered.  
“Ah, Eiji-sama. Can we stay like these for a while?”, Iyo asked and blushed.  
“Sure.”, Eiji said quickly.  
“Hold me, Eiji-sama.”, Iyo said and Eiji hugged her. Eiji looked at the watch. It was over nine o’clock already.


	3. Chapter 3# A Bath with Iyo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji and Iyo decide to take their first time in the bath together. They are having some nervous thoughts while bathing together for example they are talking about their bond of love.

Chapter 3# A Bath With Iyo

 

After Eiji and Iyo woke up. Iyo decided to make some breakfast for them. Luckily they took some ingredients with them. Eiji only ate ramen while living in this apartment house. Iyo looked at Eiji and asked:  
“Excuse me, Eiji-sama, but have you eaten properly?“  
“I’ve managed with ramen and any kind of fast food this far.”, Eiji answered honestly and scratched his neck showing how carefree he was.  
“That is not good Eiji-sama! You need to properly and I’m going to make sure you do so.”, Iyo said seriously. Eiji got scolded by Iyo for the first time, but this had nothing to do with their mission as Order users.  
“Anyway, Iyo, what are you going to make for the breakfast?”  
“Rice omelette and some fresh vegetables from convenience store near this neighborhood.”, Iyo answered and smiled at Eiji. Eiji smiled back. He wasn’t uncomfortable about this. He actually liked how Iyo treats him nicely.

Breakfast was ready. They ate without a hurry. Hiiragi hasn’t taken contact to them. It was surprising. Iyo was looking at Eiji. Her face was red and she was excited about how he would react to her cooking skills.  
Eiji seemed satisfied and had some intentions to say something positive about rice omelettes she made.  
“Iyo, I gotta admit that you are quite skilled.”, Eiji said positively. Iyo had a surprised look on her face and then she replied:  
“Oh, that’s not true. I am not that good with cooking. My ill mother use to make these and happened to find her recipe so I tried to make some.”, Iyo said and seemed modest and somehow cute. She couldn’t even look at Eiji’s face because she was overwhelmed by his comment.  
“Hey, you don’t have to so embarrassed, Iyo. I want you to make something for the dinner today.”  
“Yes, Eiji-sama, I would love to. We have to get some more ingredients.”, Iyo said happily.  
“I just got a message from Mari-san. She said that we don’t have to come back today. We can stay here for three days, they said.”, explained Eiji and gave her his phone so she could read the message Eiji just got.  
“That’s a good thing, isn’t it, Eiji-sama?”, Iyo asked curiously. She looked like she wanted to stay at Eiji’s place.  
“Yeah. I like hanging in my own pace when nobody is not bossing around. Spending time with you Iyo makes me feel at ease.  
“Eiji-sama… I feel the same way when I’m with you.”, Iyo said so quietly that Eiji barely understood what she said.  
There was a moment of silence. They finished eating and then they outside to get some ingredients for the dinner.

The dinner Iyo made, was as good as the rice omelettes and Iyo was only thinking Eiji-sama’s positive comments. Iyo got a motivation to cook more for tomorrow. Eiji went to the bathroom and prepared the bath. He went back to inform Iyo who was cleaning dusty corners in his apartment. Eiji was looking at her about ten minutes before he opened his mouth.  
“Um, Iyo.”  
“Yes, Eiji-sama? I’m almost done with this corner so feel free to say what’s in your mind right now.”  
“I prepared the bath so I was wondering if you want to…”, Eiji said and was looking to the right. Both of his index fingers were touching each other.  
“Yes?”  
“If...if you wanted to take a bath with me. If that’s okay with you. I’m fine with it if you want or not.”, Eiji continued and his face completely red. He had his eyes closed when he finished the phrase.  
Iyo turned red immediately and couldn’t say a thing. The phrase of Eiji was echoing inside her face and her heart skipped a beat. She felt her heart bouncing crazily.  
“A bath with Eiji-sama? I can’t believe this! Does this mean we are about to begin another new phase of our relationship?! I’m so super happy. I can’t wait here and say nothing. I gotta give him an answer. It’s now or never.”, She thought. She stood up and answered to nervous Eiji who still kept his eyes closed.  
“Eij-sama...I...would be happy to take a bath with you!”, Iyo said loudly and clearly. Eiji opened his eyes and they both were looking each other. They were just staring each other. Neither of them said a thing.  
“Um, Iyo… if it’s okay, I can go first?”, Eiji asked nervously and quietly. Iyo manage to hear him somehow.  
“Oh, sure, please take your time, Eiji-sama.  
“Sure…”, Eiji said and went to change.

Eiji went to bathroom and took his clothes off. The bath water was perfect and the steam came out of the bath tub. Eiji stopped for a moment and thought about certain things. He recalled the days when he and Sena took baths together when they were kids. Eiji smiled a little and he headed to the bathtub. Eiji felt the hot water and it felt good. He had a relaxing face. His whole body was purified by the warmness of the water. Eiji was looking at the steaming water. He closed his eyes and began thinking again. He was wondering if Iyo is nervous or having some weird stuff going inside her head. Eiji put his head on water and made bubbles. He acted like a child and that brought a nostalgic feeling for a moment. Approximately 10 minutes later, Iyo was wearing a pink towel. She had taken her clothes off and was at the bath door. She gained some courage to knock the door. She knew that Eiji is waiting behind that door. What could happen when she opens the door. What will be Eiji’s reaction. How they both will react?  
Iyo knocked twice and asked:  
“Eiji-sama, can I enter now?”  
“Iyo? Oh, sure, come in.”, Eiji said without giving a second thought. He was as excited as Iyo is right now.  
Iyo opened the door carefully. She was blushing and looked at the body of the man she truly loves. Her future husband was staring at her a little. Iyo saw Eiji well built body. This moment was a real deja vu after what happened at Izumo Cave.  
“Eiji-sama. I’ll enter the bath tub now.”, Iyo said nervously and took off her pink towel.  
“Oh..ok.”, said Eiji with same way.  
Iyo walked closely to the bathtub and raised her right leg to enter the tub. Eiji turned his back and made some space for her. Eiji felt her back. It was too close. The only problem in this is that Eiji and Iyo had only little space to move their legs. Eiji could hardly say anything in this moment. Iyo felt the same way. They were afraid to talk to each other and only things they heard were the beats of their hearts, backs and dripping water from the shower.  
“Eiji-sama’s back and my back are next to each other. I can tell he is feeling awkward just like I am. Maybe this is a link of our destined love. I can feel his heartbeat and I bet he does so too. This is so wonderful.... gods have answered to my blessings.”  
“Whoa, Iyo and I this close to each other. It’s more than waking up in the morning and having her hug me like a teddy bear. I can tell Iyo is having nervous thoughts and I can even feel her heartbeat. I can’t even spell my own name right now. Gotta say something…”  
“Um,Iyo. Are you alright?”, Eiji asked.  
“Don’t worry, Eiji-sama. I am fine as long as you are fine. If you are worried then there’s nothing to be worried about. “, Iyo answered and looked at Eiji’s face and smiled at him. Eiji suddenly blushed.  
“Oh, what a relief.”, he replied.  
“Eiji-sama.”  
“Y-yes, Iyo?!”, Eiji answered immediately.  
“I want to let you know that I love you some much. You have made me this happy once again. Do you believe gods are watching us right now?”, Iyo said and asked. After hearing such words from Iyo, Eiji could barely say anything, because he was confused by those words which made him feel happy.  
“Yeah, I do believe they are looking at us. Our relationship has taken some progress. We can show them our love anytime and anywhere. I’m happy right now. I feel the same way about you Iyo. Promise me you won’t leave me side.”, Eiji said and turned his back. He wasn’t afraid of anything. He somehow managed turn his body so he could see the back of Iyo and how was it possible with just a little space in the tub?  
“Wait, Eiji-sama. I can completely see your…”, Iyo said and closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her face.  
“I don’t have any regrets right now. You don’t have to afraid of anything. I am here with you.”, Eiji said. But still, he had that reckless look on his face. Iyo opened her eyes.  
“Iyo, turn around.”, Eiji said calmly.  
“But..”  
“Be brave, Iyo. Don’t be afraid. Show me how strong our bond is.”, Eiji said. He never thought how reckless his words were.  
Iyo stood up and turned around and looked at Eiji while sitting down. She hid her breasts.  
“This is embarrassing, Eiji-sama.”  
“Iyo...call me Eiji. You don’t have to be formal with me.”, Eiji said happily. He touched her shoulders and then he grabbed her hands and tied them around his own shoulder. Now they were touching each others shoulders. Iyo’s face was redder than before. Eiji was so reckless so he didn’t even know what he was doing. He wanted to look like a cool person in Iyo’s eyes who doesn’t know the word “afraid”.  
“E-Eiji. I… am speechless.”, Iyo said and tears started to fall from her eyes.  
“I am so happy that I can’t stop crying. I know this is an embarrassing moment for both of us. I want to feel warm body.”, She continued and smiled while tears were falling from her eyes. Iyo hugged Eiji and her grip was tight. Eiji hugged her back and said:  
“It’s okay to cry Iyo, I am happy if you are happy.”  
“Likewise, Eiji.”

After the tender moment, Eiji asked her.  
“Do you want to wash my back?”. Iyo swept her tears and smiled and said:  
“Yes.”

Eiji and Iyo both stood up from the bathtub. Eiji turned the shower and took the shower hose and gave it to Iyo. She took the sponge and put some soap on it and then started to wash his back. Iyo thought that this was the duty of the future wife to take care of husband’s back.  
“Eiji-sama does it feel good?”  
“Yeah, thanks a lot, Iyo. I think that is enough so you can give the sponge to me now.”, Eiji said. Iyo gave the sponge but she put some soap on her chest and started rubbing Eiji’s back with her breasts.  
“Whoa, what the… Iyo what the heck are you doing?!”, Eiji asked and was surprised.  
“You don’t like this, Eiji?”, Iyo asked with a worried attitude. She felt that she did something unexpected  
“N-no that’s not it. G-go on...I-I don’t mind.  
“If you insist, I can proceed, Eiji.”, Iyo said quietly and continued rubbing his back.  
“I am rubbing Eiji-sama with my own body. I can’t believe myself. I wonder what he’s thinking.  
“Iyo is rubbing with her...b-bo-boobs?! This is not right. Something ain’t right here at all.”, Eiji thought and began washing his legs and hands. After two minutes, Mr. Cool Guy couldn’t take it anymore and finally said:  
“Iyo...you can stop now.”, Eiji said.  
“I will wash you back now.”, he added.  
They changed places. Iyo was shaking a little. She wasn’t cold because the temperature in the bathroom was warm. It could have been chilly if the window had been opened. Iyo made weird sounds when Eiji was rubbing her back.  
” It tickles, Eiji. Be gentle, ok?”, Iyo said.  
“ Oh,sorry, Iyo. I’ll be gentle right now.”, Eiji answered and started rubbing again but gently.  
It took about two minutes and Iyo said something weird:  
“Eiji… touch my ribbon. I’ll give you permission to touch it.”, Iyo said.  
“U-um.”, he nodded and touched her ribbon. Suddenly Iyo got her illusion pregnant belly. Iyo was looking at it and then she asked Eiji to touch the belly. He touched it. Suddenly he felt the kick. He wondered if it was just his own imagination.  
“Can you feel it, Eiji. Inside the belly is our future child.” Iyo said.  
“Your father sensed you.”, Iyo said to her unborn child.  
“We are already looking like a married couple.” ,Eiji stated and laughed a little. Iyo did so too.  
“We should get to the bed, it’s already late.”, Eiji added.  
“Yes.”

They left the bathroom and put their pajamas on. They went to sleep immediately. Before closing their eyes completely they both said:  
“Good night, Iyo.”  
“Good night, Eiji.”  
They kissed each other twice and fell asleep. Their faces were next to each other.  
“Achoo!”, Eiji sneezed.


	4. Chapter 4# Iyo the Nurse

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eiji suddenly catches a cold and Iyo tries her best to nurse him back to his health. This is the final chapter of Eiji x Iyo FanFiciton. I hope you enjoy it :).

Chapter 4# Iyo the Nurse

Iyo woke at 8 o’clock. The sun shined through the window and Eiji was still sleeping. Iyo watched his cute sleeping face and touched his forehead. Iyo was shocked. She felt how awfully hot his forehead was.  
“Oh no! Could be that Eiji-sama has caught a cold. His forehead is really hot right now. Calm down, Iyo. I have to cool his head with the wet towel. It should help a little. I need to find a vat for the water.  
Iyo managed to find a vat and filled with cold water. Eiji heard the sound of running water and opened his eyes. He felt how hot his forehead. It was a real pain.  
“Iyo. Am I sick?”, he asked.  
“Yes you are. You must have caught a cold when we were taking a bath.  
“I can’t believe how impossible that could be. The window in the bathroom was closed all the time.”, Eiji wondered and tried to rise up.  
“You can’t, Eiji. You are seriously sick so you need rest so don’t waste your valuable energy. I will take care of you.”, Iyo said and shedded tears because nervous, shocked and extremely worried.  
“Don’t push yourself too hard, Iyo. I am not going to die or anything. It’s just a cold that’s all.

Eiji lay down and closed his eyes. Eiji took the wet towel and set it on his forehead. Eiji breathe heavily and it seemed like he was in pain because of the infernal heat in his body. Iyo moved blanket aside and looked at Eiji’s pajama. It was covered in sweat.  
“You are sweating a lot, Eiji. Can you take your pajama off. I can sweep the sweat away. It cools your body a little.”, Iyo said.  
“Yeah, sure. Thanks, Iyo.”, Eiji replied and rose up to take off his pajama. He was only wearing his underpants. Iyo turned red but she couldn’t just stand to look at him like that. He took another little towel and soaked it and then she started sweeping his back.  
“Ah, it feels so refreshing.”, Eiji said and put a relieved smile.  
“Eiji, raise you hands so I can sweep your armpits.”, Iyo asked nicely.  
“Sure.”, he answered and raised his hands.  
“I will get you a new t-shirt and pants to wear. Wait a second.”, Iyo said and went to the Eiji’s closet. Eiji put the clothes on and Iyo went to kitchen to make sure he can feel better. She decided to make some porridge.  
“Eiji, I’m going to make porridge.”, Iyo said and smiled at her beloved patient.  
“Good idea. It’s an excellent food for a sick person.”, Eiji stated casually.  
“That being said, I remember when Sena caught a cold, I decided to make some porridge. It really brings me back you know, Iyo.”, he continued and raised his upper body for a moment and after finishing the phrase he lay down instantly.  
“It’s going to take about five minutes.”, informed Iyo  
“Don’t worry I have a good tolerance at some points.”, Eiji stated.

The Porridge was done quickly. Iyo tested what she had cooked and it went fine. She took the plate and put the porridge in it and a spoon.  
“Eiji, the porridge is ready!”  
“Okay. Whoa it looks delicious.”, Eiji said much to Iyo’s joy who blushed and said:  
“Thank you!”  
Eiji knew he could feed himself but he decided to let it slide this time and asked:  
“Listen, Iyo. Do you want to feed me?”  
“F-feed you?! Eiji wants me to feed him?”, Iyo asked curiously with a surprised face.  
“You don’t have to if you don’t want to.”, Eiji said and waved his hands to the left and right showing how modest he was.  
“No! I want to feed you if that’s what you want, Eiji. I will make sure you eat well.”, Iyo stated.

Iyo was holding a platter which she set on the floor and took the spoon and put some porridge in it. She blew twice and then she said:  
”Eiji, say “aah”.”, Iyo said.  
“Uh...a-aah.”, Eiji hesitated and opened his mouth.  
Both of them were already red. The spoon entered Eiji’s mouth and he swallowed it in three seconds.  
“It’s delicious, Iyo. You really are doing your best. I have to give you some credit for this.”, Eiji stated happily.  
“T-thank you. Do you want me to continue?”, Iyo asked nicely.  
“Yeah, please do so.”, Eiji said much to her joy.  
“Well, I guess feeding me by someone who really cares about my health and is always by my side no matter what. I think it’s really nice.”, Eiji thought.

After finishing the porridge, Eiji tried to get some sleep.  
The infernal heat went down a little after Iyo gave him some medicine. Iyo went out to get some shopping. She decided to make curry for today. Eiji took the thermometer from his desk. He turned his back and put the thermometer in his left armpit. About four minutes it beeped and Eiji took it and watched the indication of the thermometer. It was 38,1 which made him unhappy for a moment. But he thought positively, because Iyo is with him and she is doing her best to make Eiji return back to his health.  
It’s four o’clock and Iyo has returned to the Eiji’s apartment with a bag of groceries. There were potatoes,carrots,rice and meat in the bag. The best ingredients to make curry.  
“Eiji, I am back. Has your body temperature went down?”  
“No, it’s 38,1 when I measured it.”, Eiji answered disappointedly.  
“Then there is no point in getting up.”, Eiji added.  
“Don’t worry. You can make the curry in your own pace. I’ll be fine. Trust me.”, Eiji said.  
“B-but...Very well, but inform me if you need me. I’ll will look after your health.”, Iyo said with a worried tone.

It took a whole hour to make the curry. Eiji smelled the persuading smell of the delicious curry. He didn’t remember when he last time had curry. Maybe back in middle school, he wondered. Iyo took the same platter and a plate with rice and curry sauce.  
“Eiji, the dinner is ready! How are you feeling?”, Iyo asked.  
“I can think I can feed myself. I don’t think I have no power to even eat anything. I really I am looking forward to your self made curry.”, Eiji said and took the spoon and tasted Iyo’s curry.  
“It’s even better than the school’s curry they use to make in the cafeteria back in my middle school.”, Eiji stated.  
“You really are amazing, Iyo.”, he added.  
“Oh, please, Eiji, I’m not that good.”  
“Yes you are. I think your porridge and curry are the best things I’ve ever eaten this far in my life.”, Eiji said.  
“Thank you very much, I’m so happy to hear that, Eiji.”  
“Oh, my glass is empty.”, Eiji said and looked at his glass.  
“Oh, I’ll go get you some…”, Iyo said and then she lost her balance and was about to slip.  
“Iyo!”, Eiji yelled and grabbed Iyo immediately. Glass didn’t broke which was a surprise for both of them. Eiji was breathing heavily while holding Iyo in his arms.  
“Eiji-sama? Y-you saved me.”  
“Yeah, I did.”  
“You really are kind like a prince, Eiji-sama.”  
“Iyo, if something happens to you it would make me super sad.”, Eiji stated.  
“Oh, Eiji. But oh my god, you are not suppose to strain yourself. You are awfully hot and in that condition all of your energy is going to be wasted if you don’t get enough rest.”, Iyo said. She changed her tone into a worried one which made Eiji go back to bed.  
Iyo took the glass and went to get some fresh water for him. Eiji got lots of nutrients from the food he ate today.  
Eiji was resting the rest of the day. Collecting energy was the priority one to both him and Iyo. Iyo was sitting next to him and changing his towel again and again. Iyo pet Eiji’s hair couple times like a mother to its child.  
It was already night and Iyo fell asleep. Eiji woke up and saw his digital clock, it was 22:00. Then he looked at Iyo’s calm sleeping face. She was holding his right hand tightly. Eiji didn’t let go off her hand. He smiled at him and said:  
“Thank you, Iyo. You are the best person to get me back to my health. I don’t how bad my condition could have been if you hadn’t been there by my side. I have to return the favor next time when you are sick. I still have a little fever but I’m sure the fever goes down after this night.”  
“Good night, Iyo. I love you.”, Eiji said and kissed her forehead.  
Then Iyo smiled while sleeping and said:  
”Eiji, I love...I love you so much.”  
Eiji smiled and carried her into his bed and they both slept faces close to each other. A happy couple under the night sky above them. Eiji dreamed about Iyo and Iyo dreamed about Eiji. Their link was indeed strong...stronger than they thought.

**Author's Note:**

> I choose these characters because I love that they are together and stuff. I have seen so many scenes in the Big Order manga before the anime and I have to say that I ship these two 100 %. This is worth it :D


End file.
